


Одной крови

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry - romance (mentioned), M/M, Songfic, Zouis - bromance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты, как и я, так сложно устроен, что легче бить посуду, чем обнимать за плечи"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одной крови

**Author's Note:**

> _"Диана Арбенина - Брату"_

Одно дело - ссора с любимым человеком, и Луи всегда казалось, что у него есть тот самый друг, почти что брат, к которому можно будет обратиться в любой момент, особенно в такой, когда с Гарри всё шло наперекосяк, тончайшим стеклом разбивалось о холодный камень реальности и с режущим слух звоном услужливо рассыпалось перед Луи, приглашая его едва-едва зажившими ступнями стараться двигаться дальше. Именно тогда в игру обычно вступал Зейн, которому можно было _довериться_ , доверить сжать свою ладонь, доверить носком ботинка откинуть очередной осколок в сторону, чтобы аккуратно, осторожно подвести Томлинсона за руку к в очередной раз накосячившему Стайлсу, а после этого как-то незаметно, бесшумно исчезнуть, раствориться и вновь появиться по первому же зову. И Луи бы не соврал, если бы сказал, что любит Зейна примерно так же сильно, как и Гарри.

Зейн был чем-то большим, чем просто другом, _братом_ , чёртовой родственной душой, и одно дело - ссора с любимым человеком, а другое - ссора с Зейном.

На ядовитый десерт оставлена новость о том, что Зейн _уходит_ , и Луи, конечно же, не собирается закатывать ему истерик, не собирается осуждать такого поступка, Луи просто зажмуривается и зажимает рот рукой, потому что горло туго стягивают подкатившие рыдания, а расплакаться перед многотысячной публикой - значит, дать пищу для едких комментариев репортёров и ещё бог весть кого. Луи узнаёт об уходе Зейна отнюдь не самым последним, скорее, даже одним из первых, но от этого не легче, от этого _ни черта_ не легче.

_\- Навсегда?  
\- Навсегда, - кивает Зейн, легко ударяя своим кулаком по кулаку Луи, а затем хрипло смеётся. - Ебаный романтик, это же "Виноваты звёзды"._

_Его расфокусированный взгляд скользит по лицу Луи, старший пьяно улыбается, а затем как-то глупо хихикает._

_\- Бро?  
\- Бро, - уверенно отвечает Зейн. - Может, "бро" будет нашим "навсегда"?_

**"Помнишь, что у тебя была своя жизнь, и ты не оставлял сучьих комментариев о моей?"**

Луи всё никак не может согнать с лица ещё в самом начале этой псевдо-переписки натянутую улыбку, Луи всё ещё не верит, всё ещё не может прочувствовать весь холод той самой ледяной воды, которой его одной лишь фразой за тысячи миль окатил Зейн, а детская, наивная обида обманутой надежды уже отчаянно щиплет глаза.

Гарри, может, всего лишь на подсознательном уровне, но всё равно понимает, что время ссор после ухода Малика испарилось вместе с ним, и поэтому просто садится рядом с любимым человеком, в чьих дрожащих руках опасно трясётся айфон, на экране которого открыто окошко для ответа на едкий твит, и осторожно забирает телефон, блокируя его и откладывая на стол. Луи всё так же не смотрит на него, поэтому он сам осторожно, одним пальцем поворачивает его голову к себе за подбородок, чтобы, встретившись с полностью отсутствующим, словно куда-то сквозь себя, взглядом, аккуратно стереть слёзы с уголков его глаз.

Гарри молчит, не говорит глупых пустых слов банального утешения, Гарри просто обнимает Луи - так, как тот привык, и Томлинсон до побеления костяшек пальцев впивается в его большую футболку, дышит запахом любимого человека, а на глаза снова слёзы наворачиваются от игр чёртовой тактильной памяти, которая почти заставляет прочувстовать то, как пахла бы в такой ситуации рубашка Зейна - дымом, мятой и объятиями с Лиамом.

Луи говорили о том, что поддержку надо искать только в самом себе, но Луи не знает, как и где восполнить её недостаток, скребя уже по самому дну собственных ко всем чертям истощённых нервов.

_взрослым не получилось  
стать. без тебя все в жизни случилось.  
имя не суть героя.  
ты как и я так сложно устроен  
что легче бить посуду  
чем обнимать за плечи_

Одно дело - ссора с любимым человеком, который на то и любимый, чтобы именно это чувство и сглаживало в считанные часы все острые углы, затупляя их, чтобы Луи вновь и вновь обнаруживал себя в объятиях Гарри, шепчущего сбивчивое: "Прости, прости, прости", а совсем, совсем другое - ссора с Зейном. Хоть это, в общем-то, и ссорой назвать нельзя было, но в тот момент Луи казалось, что если бы его сердце сжали раскалёнными щипцами и дёрнули, то он не почувствовал бы и десятой доли той боли, которая медленно, но верно сковывала его грудь.

В какой-то чёртов момент став слишком близкими, они сами себе подписали смертный приговор - всем своим словам, обещаниям, общению, своей _дружбе_ , а в какой-то момент сказав друг другу: "бро?" - пустили по венам обоих одну кровь на двоих, и если бы Луи знал, что Зейну в этой ситуации ни капли не легче, то... Нет, не поменялось бы ровным счётом ничего. Луи бы просто спрашивал себя, зачем Зейн _так_ говорит, и, не получая внятного ответа, продолжал бы ждать слов извинения, сам искрясь циничностью и сарказмом, как обычно и выходило, когда запас терпения и стрессоустойчивости оказывался на абсолютном нуле.

"Сарказм - моя единственная защита", - думает он, сам не в силах вспомнить, откуда эта фраза, и гордо вскидывает подбородок, показывая, насколько ему плевать на происходящее, а по вечерам сиротливо жмётся к Гарри, который по молчаливому уговору ни слова не говорит о Зейне, не интересуется, сдвинулось ли с мёртвой точки хоть что-то.

_побарабань мне в номер  
мы с тобой одной одной крови  
это вовсе не повод  
просто знание свыше_

Луи не хочет ничего знать, не хочет ничего говорить, ревностно и с неожиданно зачастившим сердцем жадно вдыхая запах парфюма Зейна, которым через пару недель внезапно повеяло от Пейна.

Зейн, без приглашения вошедший в номер, когда Луи снимает футболку, заставляет Томлинсона мгновенно напрячься, а затем, пробормотав: "сволочь", обернуться и зажмуриться, очутившись в крепких, уже практически забытых на тот момент, но таких _родных_ объятиях. Зейн целует его в макушку, пока Луи, наконец отпуская невыстраданное за целый месяц, дрожит в его руках, беззвучно плачет, уткнувшись в тёплую, так знакомо пахнущую шею, пока оглаживает его спину, словно стараясь удостовериться, что это правда Малик, а не плод его слишком разыгравшегося воображения.

Зейн не просит прощения, лишь чуть отстраняет от себя Луи и подушечками больших пальцев стирает с его лица следы слёз, пока Томлинсон практически машинально ударяет его кулаком в грудь - совершенно без усилий, просто словно ставя точку во всех своих "сволочь, идиот, эгоист, подонок". Брат. Брат, вновь прижимающий дышащего ровнее Луи к себе и шепчущий ему на ухо о том, как же ему самому было больно.

Луи, по правде говоря, не хочется в это верить, хочется сострить, плюнуть сарказмом в лицо Малику, ударить его ещё пару раз, но он лишь кивает, молча, поднимает взгляд и встречается с глазами Зейна, в которых мёртвой солёной водой застывают потраченные впустую полсотни дней.

\- Ложись спать.

Луи кивает.

\- Только не уходи.

Теперь он, едва осознавший, что всё происходящее - это не мираж, отчаянно цепляется за него. Смотрит в глаза, заглядывая прямо в душу, чёрт возьми, и успокаивается тихим:

\- Не сегодня.

_детство тает слезами  
жесткие игры в силу  
засыпай настоящий  
потерянный и красивый  
засыпай  
мой  
любимый_


End file.
